


Bourguignon

by blinkfloyd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Cannibalism, Dinner, Gen, awkward silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkfloyd/pseuds/blinkfloyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner doesn't go exactly as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bourguignon

Classical music plays from speakers throughout the room. Plates, forks, knives, and glasses congregate into tasteful arrangements on the table.

Hannibal had been awaiting this day, when he'd prepare his personal favorite: his signature recipe for Bourguignon.

He pulls the meat out of the oven and arranges it into ideal portions for himself and his guest.

He pours red wine into the two glasses at the table, just finishing the final glass as the doorbell rings. He sets the bottle down on the table and and makes his way over to the door.

"It's a pleasure having you tonight, Will." says Hannibal. Will gives him a nod and walks over to the table.

"So," Will starts, "What is this dish that's so important that I just had to come over on a whim outside of therapy?"

"Bourguignon," Hannibal says, expressionless. "It's a quaint, yet favorable dish to me personally, and it seems suitable to a man like yourself."

Hannibal leads Will to the table. "Have a seat," Hannibal says.

Will sits down. Hannibal goes to the kitchen and removes his apron, and then sits across from Will.

"I sincerely hope you find this as palatable a dish as I do." Hannibal says as he takes some onto his fork.

Just before either of them have a chance to take that glorious first bite, a rippling sound begins to echo from Will's side of the table, throughout the dining hall, deepening as it progresses for another seven seconds.

The final track of the classical music fades to an end just at the start of the eruption, leaving nothing else in that moment to meet the two men's ears.

The room falls completely silent. The origin is evident.

Will closes his mouth again, his cheeks reddening. He looks back up at Hannibal, who is staring right back, more darkly than usual.

"Excu-"

"No." Hannibal Interrupts.

Dinner is cancelled.

The room falls completely silent for what feels like a solid minute but what's actually about four seconds.

"Okay."

They both raise from the table and walk to the door. Will looks back at Hannibal before opening it.

"I guess I'll see you in thera-"

"Just get out of here."

Hannibal closes the door before Will even makes it completely off the porch.

Will goes home to see his dogs or something. Hannibal sits at the table and thinks about all of the personal failings he's made in his life, somehow excluding the fact that he literally eats people.

_Fin._


End file.
